ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Storylines
SPOILER ALERT Return Storylines Ivy Sinclair *Ivy's dream to win the Games by replicating the tactics and surpassing the District 11 female of the Games twenty years prior. **History repeats itself. Ivy goes insane. However, whether she dies or not has not been determined yet. Diarmuid Fragor *Hostility towards everyone. *Experimentation with bombs. **Conclusion: During his confrontation with the Sievert siblings -- who peaked his interest after he witnessed them at the explosives information station in training, in which he threatens to use his explosives, it's revealed that he was abused by his family, especially by his brother Anton. Because he had no one to talk to, he bottled up his emotions and developed a hostile attitude and an obsession with explosives, intending to use them when he had the opportunity for revenge. When Zirco tries to kill him, Alara stops him. She tries to talk to Diarmuid and calm him down, in order to prevent a deadly explosion. Initially, it appears to have worked. However, Diarmuid has a mental breakdown and expresses how he feels that his family is right when they say he is better off dead -- explaining that he lives off his family's wealth and doesn't contribute anything meaningful to society, therefore his existence must be meaningless. He says goodbye to Alara, calling her innocent and "too pure for this world" before detonating the explosives. He dies in the explosion. *'''Ascension: '''Diarmuid is the ancestor of Amaryllis Fragor. Contessa Aogiri * Kris Jones *Kris' relationship with Radiance, one of the trainers of the District 1 Career Academy. Radiance, having lost his sister and his close friend/pupil Thana, two people he cared about, doesn't want to see Kris die in the Games -- and he is worried that by having his "survival of the fittest" mindset and arrogance, he is on the path to making the same mistakes as his sister. Kris, on the other hand, believes that he cannot just change who he is and that he needs to be the best in order to survive. At the reaping, he decides to take Fleur's advice of following Radiance and still staying true to who he is. **''Scrapped idea: ''Radiance's reasoning was supposed to extend even deeper as he and Kris' father were going to be enemies. *Also his friendship with Blythe and the tension surrounding the fact that potentially only one can come out (this is before the public vote on whether there should be more than one victor, the option to increase the amount of victors having won). Blythe has an evident crush on him and confesses to him the night before they enter the arena, but Kris asks her if they can just remain friends. Blythe isn't bitter about it, as she feels that Kris never would have reciprocated her feelings anyway. She's happy that they can stay friends. **Conclusion: Blythe's death prior to the increase of victors rule and Ivy's manipulation -- Kris, who has never really lost anyone close to him before, finally realises that Radiance was doing all of this because he cared about him and didn't either want to lose another person he cared about. He knew, but it didn't hit him until Blythe died and he knew how Radiance felt. He calls Radiance his friend once and for all. He decides that he wants to win not for glory, but because he just wants to survive. Blythe Radiance Delia Joyal Category:Blog posts